Maintaining a healthy lifestyle can be difficult for the estimated 2 million people in the United States who rely on manual wheelchairs for mobility and independence. Although the specific health challenges for every wheelchair user depend on the nature of their injury or impairment, some of the most common issues are: 1) complications due to reduced physical activity, 2) complications due to repetitive stress injuries, 3) complications arising from limited acquisition of wheelchair skills, and 4) complications due to wheelchair component failure or deterioration. Many of these complications can be managed through lifestyle adaptation and the formation of healthy habits. However, these complications are often tightly coupled, requiring users to form healthy habits in multiple dimensions in order to manage them over the long term. Technology could help wheelchair users form robust habits to stay physically active, avoid stress injuries, develop their wheelchair skills, and maintain their wheelchair, but no commercial product currently exists that addresses these interconnected health challenges. We propose in this Phase I SBIR to develop and pilot test a comprehensive wellness system for wheelchair users. MiGo-Wheels will provide users with activity goals, promote healthy propulsion habits, and reward wheelchair skill development. Finally, to maintain optimal wheelchair performance, it will detect and alert the user to potential wheelchair performance issues, similar to a check engine light in a car. MiGo-Wheels will consist of a wireless network of three devices: 1) a wrist-worn activity watch that will detect pushes, measure spatiotemporal push characteristics, and deliver visual feedback, 2) a wheelchair mounted sensor that will measure the wheelchair?s heading, tilt angle, and acceleration, and 3) a wheel-mounted sensor that will measure angular velocity of the wheelchair?s wheel. MiGo-Wheels will also include a smartphone app (developed in Phase II) to allow users to view performance trends over time, receive additional feedback and notifications, connect with other wheelchair users, and control device settings. Our hypothesis is that this comprehensive approach will enable wheelchair users to manage their health challenges in an integrated and sustainable manner, thus reducing the incidence of the broad range of negative health effects associated with wheelchair use. Feasibility testing will be performed in collaboration with the Rancho Los Amigos Rehabilitation Center. Aim 1: Develop prototype wheelchair and wheel-mounted sensor units (Months 1-3). Aim 2: Develop algorithms for monitoring a comprehensive set of wheelchair activity and maintenance data (Months 2-4). Aim 3: Perform in-lab pilot study (N=20 wheelchair users) to validate the feasibility of MiGo-Wheels (Months 5-6). If this project is successful, it will be the first step in developing a valuable new tool for helping wheelchair users improve their overall health.